


Asimilación de destino

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [141]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Comfort, Crying, Cyberbullying, Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fate & Destiny, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Instagram, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Social Media, Some Humor, Soulmates, THTV, Texting, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, fake Tom Kaulitz/Shermine Shahrivar, mentions of other fics of mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 130] La culminación; de corroborar que sí, en efecto, eran almas gemelas y ese era su destino.





	Asimilación de destino

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, ~oficialmente~ el cierre de la serie, pero me falta un corto one-shot que planeo escribir & actualizar en estos días.

**Asimilación de destino**

 

Si bien volvieron a reunirse con los gemelos para tocar una última vez de ese año en una fiesta privada en Rusia a la que Treehouse los instó a aceptar porque de por medio había una generosa cantidad de dinero para todas las partes involucradas, la verdadera despedida entre ellos se dio a finales de noviembre cuando los cuatro estuvieron presentes en la inauguración de la línea de ropa Magdeburg - Los Angeles.

Por tratarse de un evento que no les supondría más que ir y volver el mismo día, dejaron a los críos con Franziska, y estuvieron ahí presentes con la ropa que Bill les había proporcionado de la línea y posando para las innumerables cámaras que todo lo capturaban.

—Ugh, ¿realmente va a ser parte del video promocional? —Le susurró Gustav a Georgie a mitad de la velada, cuando presenció a Dominik capturando con su lente la imagen de Shermine vestida con una de las chaquetas oficiales.

—Es publicidad, nos guste o no —le recordó Georgie, bebiendo un sorbo del vino blanco que los meseros del evento repartían entre los presentes—. Sólo espero que no haya de por medio alguna fotografía entre ella y Tom porque ya me puedo imaginar la reacción de las fans.

—Bill no lo permitiría, pero…

—Seh.

La confirmación de sus temores apareció apenas al día siguiente cuando ellos ya estaban de vuelta en casa y disfrutando de un rico desayuno en compañía de sus hijos, cuando la cuenta alterna que Georgie mantenía en instagram se llenó de publicaciones en donde había algunos clips de Tom y Shermine demasiado juntos para el gusto de las fans, que pusieron el grito en el cielo y manifestaron estar furiosas, ya no sólo por eso, sino también por el concierto privado que habían hecho en Rusia y los precios exorbitantes de la nueva mercancía.

—Esto no pinta bien —comentó Gustav luego de devolverle a Georgie su móvil—, pero nada bien.

—Ha sido un año de decisiones retorcidas para los gemelos —confirmó ella lo que él pensaba—. Y todo este asunto de Shermine se les está saliendo de las manos.

—¿Tú crees? —Ironizó Gustav—. ¿Viste los comentarios que le han dejado a la cuenta de Magdeburg - Los Angeles? Porque al menos la mitad son quejas de algún tipo.

—Y Shermine tuvo que cerrar la sección de comentarios de algunas fotografías suyas…

—Se lo merece por deliberadamente provocar a las fans. ¿Pero qué diablos esperaba esa mujer provocándolas así?

—Ya, pero… No ha sido la única enredada en este problema.

—¿Te refieres a nosotros o…?

—Me refiero a Tom y a Bill. Y a estas alturas, no sé a quién de los dos culpar más. Esto está creciendo más de lo que ninguno de ellos previó, y me temo que…

—¿Qué?

—Que ni ellos mismos saben cómo ponerle fin.

—Oh… En ese caso —Gustav suspiró—, tengamos fe.

Y sobrentendido quedó para ambos que fe, a solas, era una receta infalible para la decepción.

 

La confirmación de sus peores sospechas llegó en diciembre, cuando Treehouse anunció que por problemas de logística el tour por USA no podría llevarse a cabo. El conflicto ahí radicó no sólo en su falta de previsión para tratar el conflicto (que más de la mitad de la plantilla no contaba con los documentos necesarios para un viaje de negocios), sino que además cometieron el error de comunicarle antes la cancelación del tour a las locaciones antes que a la misma banda, por lo que Georgie despertó de pronto a las dos de la mañana con una llamada histérica de Bill acerca de si ella, como una de las administradoras centrales de la banda, estaba informada o no de lo que ocurría.

Luego de infinitas horas de estar al teléfono con la gente de Treehouse y con Bill, quien para entonces ya estaba en LA y no sufría como ella del desvelo, Georgie por fin tuvo ante sí la historia completa de cómo y por qué era que el tour no podría llevarse a cabo, y que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para remediarlo.

—Vale, pero no me grites a mí —resopló ella por teléfono a eso de las ocho de la mañana, con oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos y recibiendo directo al oído una retahíla de reclamos por parte del menor de los gemelos como si hubiera sido ella quien de buenas a primeras decidiera haber cancelado las visas de trabajo con las que iba a viajar el equipo—. Bill…

Parado a su lado estaba Gustav, quien ajeno a todo aquel asunto se había despertado horas después cuando descubrió que Georgie no estaba a su lado en la cama y su mitad del colchón estaba helado al contacto. Tras una corta búsqueda por la casa para cerciorarse de su paradero, Gustav la había encontrado en pijama trabajando con su portátil abierta y el teléfono pegado al oído mientras trataba con media docena de personas a la vez.

Porque los críos no habían tardado en despertar y pedir desayuno, Gustav se había encargado de ambos, desde hacer cambio de pañales, alistarlos para el día, darles de comer, y después dejarlos al cuidado de María, que recién había llegado y le sirvió como relevo mientras le subía a Georgie una bien necesitada taza de café para mantenerse despierta.

—Gracias —dijo Georgie, y al beber el primer sorbo sus mejillas recobraron un poco de color.

Sin perder tiempo, Georgie lo puso al tanto de la situación, y de paso de la resolución a la que Treehouse había llegado luego de agotar sus recursos.

—El tour por USA queda cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Cancelado del todo o darán nuevas fechas para después?

—Todavía no se sabe, y mejor eso que aventurarse a decir un mes para el comienzo del tour, porque no hay nada claro. —Georgie bebió otro trago de su café—. Esto es un desastre. Bill no paraba de gritar como si fuera mi culpa que el departamento de inmigración les hubiera denegado las visas de trabajo, y la gente de Treehouse era incluso peor porque nadie sabía nada y lo único que hacían era ponerme en espera mientras me contactaban con otro departamento.

—¿Entonces no hay manera de solucionar esto?

Georgie resopló. —Ninguna. Al menos no de momento.

—Mierda…

Que como resumen para su circunstancia actual, dio justo en el clavo.

 

A pesar de la cancelación del tour y las repercusiones que eso tuvo para la banda por parte de las fans, diciembre no resultó ser un mes tan terrible para Gustav, Georgie y su no tan pequeña familia de dos hijos y tres mascotas, aunque tuvo sus altas y bajas como las de cualquier otra.

Entre las buenas nuevas se contaron las excelentes compras navideñas que hicieron ese año, pues por fin los críos tenían edad para disfrutar de las celebraciones como era debido, y ninguno de ellos dos escatimó en cuanto a decoraciones, empezando con un enorme árbol ornamentado como el mismísimo modelo de una tienda departamental, abundante tanto en luces, como esferas, con una enorme estrella en la punta, y una gigantesca pila de regalos que en su mayoría eran para familia y amigos, puesto que tampoco querían exagerar dándole todo a sus pequeños.

A su favor también estuvo celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Aleena, que contó con la presencia de Minna, quien al cabo de un año había encarrilado su vida y era de las primeras de su clase. La reunión entre madre e hija biológica fue el momento más tenso de aquella fiesta, pero Minna se limitó a entregarle su regalo a la bebé y a felicitar a Franziska y a Frederick por tener una hija ten hermosa, y no pasó a mayores.

Con su blog de Coal Gas Fire marchando viento en popa, una familia a la que amaba y que le correspondía al 100%, y toda clase de bendiciones, Gustav pudo olvidar cualquier desazón ocurrida en el año y estar agradecido por lo que tenía, y lo estuvo hasta que…

—Robert ha llamado para avisar que no podrá estar con nosotros este diciembre —musitó Georgie, luego de finalizar la llamada con su padre y perder una poco de la chispa navideña que la había rodeado ese mes—. Dice que lo lamenta mucho, pero que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Ha tenido que marcharse de emergencia a solucionar unos problemas de la empresa y no podrá estar a tiempo para unírsenos, pero prometió estar en enero y recompensarnos con más días que le han adelantado de sus vacaciones.

—Oh, Georgie —le abrazó Gustav—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré. Es sólo que… —La bajista apoyó la frente en su clavícula—. En verdad moría de ganas de estar todos reunidos como familia. Pero ya desde antes mamá me había cancelado por el crucero al que le gusta ir cada año, así que estaba al menos ilusionada con tener a una parte de mi familia para Navidad o al menos para Año Nuevo, y ahora en cambio…

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso —dijo Gustav, ciñendo a Georgie por la cintura con fuerza para expresarle cuán ciertos eran esos sentimientos, que dicha la verdad, tenía dos suegros maravillosos y los echaría tanto de falta en esas fiestas como Georgie y los niños—. Sé cuánto te habría gustado que estuvieran ambas familias completas, pero ya habrá oportunidad más adelante. Y no es como si ninguno de los dos hubiera querido venir…

—No, de hecho… —Georgie se sorbió la nariz en la camiseta de Gustav y éste se lo permitió—. De hecho mamá sugirió cancelar su crucero para venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, pero me sentí terrible de siquiera pedírselo. Ella adora sus cruceros por el mundo, y ya son varios los viajes que ha dejado por nosotros, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ya no será lo mismo.

—Claro que no lo será, pero trataremos de hacer lo mejor de ello, ¿vale? Ya no se trata de una Navidad para nosotros, sino para los críos, disfrutando de las tradiciones y los regalos bajo el árbol.

—Mmm, supongo que tienes razón…

—Debo tenerla, o ya habrías vuelto a llorar.

Georgie se limpió el rostro contra su hombro antes de revelar que en efecto había llorado, y a la vez negarlo vehemente por orgullo. —Ni hablar, no estaba llorando.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Con esos dos invitados menos a su mesa esa Navidad, Gustav le comunicó a su hermana el cambio de planes (al fin y al cabo era en su casa donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta) y ésta a su vez le informó que sus propios padres también le habían cancelado porque Tobías había ganado el premio máximo del sorteo que hacían cada año en su oficina, y a diferencia de años anteriores en que el obsequio de mayor valor consistía en una podadora eléctrica o algo similar, este año su jefe se había lucido con un viaje a Cape Town con transporte y alojamiento gratuito, que por casualidad abarcaba tanto el día de Navidad como el de Año Nuevo.

La única reacción inicial de Gustav fue un “¡¿Qué?!” desaforado, seguido de un aflojamiento de su mandíbula que casi se la dejó por el piso al enterarse que sus padres no estarían con ellos en esas vacaciones.

—Tal como lo oyes, hermanito —le confirmó Franziska por teléfono sus temores con un tono de voz cantarín—. Y da la casualidad que tanto los boletos de avión como las reservaciones no pueden modificarse ni son reembolsables, así que los he convencido de que aceptaran esta magnífica oportunidad y se fueran de viaje. Que ya hablaría contigo para convencerte de no ser egoísta y dejarlos vivir su vida.

—Pero… Es que… Va a ser Navidad y-… ¡Hey, que no soy egoísta! —Rezongó Gustav luego de varias salidas en falso—. Y estoy feliz por ellos, en serio, es sólo que… Los padres de Georgie también han cancelado por su cuenta estar con nosotros esta Navidad, y ahora sin mis padres…

—Igual vendrá la familia. Tías, tíos, toda clase de primos, sobrinos, y hasta unos amigos del trabajo de Frederick porque son de fuera y no querían viajar. Será divertido.

—Mmm…

«Tendrá que serlo», pensó Gustav nada convencido, pero forzándose a no revelarlo ante Franziska y continuar su conversación hasta que su hermana necesitó ausentarse porque Aleena, que ya caminaba, estaba buscando bajar las escaleras por su cuenta.

—Te llamo después, ¿ok? —Dijo Franziska, y antes de que éste tuviera oportunidad de responderle, la llamada se cortó.

Sin querer verbalizarlo porque entonces temía atraerse una mala suerte de campeonato, fue entonces cuando las sospechas de Gustav de que aquella no sería la perfecta Navidad con la que esperaban contar se comenzaron a materializar…

 

Pese a los inconvenientes y contratiempos que ya se les habían presentado en ese mes, Georgie hizo lo que pudo por mantener una sonrisa en el rostro y cumplir con su papel de madre durante las celebraciones mientras envolvía obsequios, horneaba galletas, preparaba ponche, y ponía cuanto especial navideño había en televisión para que Klaus y Frieda sintieran el espíritu de las fechas como era debido.

En su afán por distraerse, incluso inventó un par de actividades ahora que los pequeños estaban en casa de tiempo completo porque la guardería se había tomado vacaciones, en donde seguido la encontraba Gustav con ellos coloreando plantillas con temas como Santa Claus, los renos voladores, e media docena de árboles de Navidad.

A sí mismo, buscó salir de casa cuando era posible, y a pesar de las nevadas que ese año llegaron tarde pero con fuerza, insistió en que como familia acudieran a algunos cumpleaños de compañeros de la misma guardería y también a otras actividades para ellos, pues que fuera invierno y con nieve no tenía que ser un pretexto para que todos ellos estuvieran aislados en las mismas cuatro paredes hasta el regreso de la primavera.

A Gustav por su parte aquellas salidas no le podían resultar más tediosas, porque ya fuera un centro comercial atestado de compradores tratando de hacerse de los últimos regalos para la temporada, o fiestas infantiles donde una docena de críos llorones le corrían entre las piernas y por poco le hacían tropezar (su afecto para menores de doce años estaba reservado en exclusiva para sus hijos), él prefería quedarse en casa y haciendo lo suyo. Lo cual Georgie le permitía sin oponerse, así que en realidad los dos salían ganando.

Absorto mientras revisaba alternadamente las estadísticas de su Instagram y una nueva receta que le iba a requerir carne de reno, Gustav estaba disfrutando de una tranquila tarde de mediados de diciembre cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Georgie entró a la casa con los críos correteando a su alrededor y deseosos de librarse de la ropa gruesa y pesada que estaban obligados a vestir en exteriores.

—¿Cómo fue el cumpleaños de Patrick? —Preguntó Gustav, haciendo a un lado su Tablet para ser todo oídos a los detalles del destejo al que habían asistido Georgie y los pequeños.

—Es Patricia, y regular. Había varios niños con mocos, estornudos, y décimas de fiebre. Que de haber sabido que sería un criadero de gérmenes, mejor habría enviado el regalo y puesto cualquier excusa tonta para no asistir —gruñó Georgie, que luego de sacarse la bufanda, el abrigo y las botas, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Frieda, ya que Klaus por su cuenta podía ayudarse en parte y ya se había librado de los guantes—. Sólo espero que cualquiera que sea el virus, no sea tan contagioso.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar —dijo Gustav, que se había puesto en pie y de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina había sacado un frasco con alcohol en gel y le estaba limpiando las manos pegajosas a los pequeños.

Georgie aceptó también un poco del producto, y por si acaso se aplicó una segunda vez.

—¿Tan mal fue?

—Sólo por si es el peor de los casos posibles al que nos enfrentamos —dijo Georgie, untándose hasta las muñecas—. Lo que menos me apetece es tener que cuidar de dos críos enfermos, o peor, enfermarme yo misma.

—Eso sería exceso de mala suerte —bromeó Gustav, que de pronto calló porque afirmaciones como esa eran las correctas para tentar al destino—. Jo…

Pero claro, ¿qué diversión habría para el Destino (capitalizado por su poderío) si no jugaba un poco con ellos?

Y lo hizo.

 

Si bien lo suyo no era celebrar el solsticio de invierno por todo lo alto, aquel año tenía planeado Georgie un desayuno que les permitiera apreciar el amanecer más tardío del año con su bien merecido chocolate caliente y waffles con moras y abundante miel de abeja natural, pero su proyecto se vino al traste cuando la noche anterior Klaus empezó con mocos, Frieda con fiebre, y Gustav con una combinación de ambos síntomas que sólo empeoraron para la mañana.

Así que por los tres días siguientes Georgie se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ser una enfermera de tiempo completo que veló por la salud de los suyos hasta conseguir que se reestablecieran. De sus tres pacientes, fue Gustav quien mayores problemas le dio, pues si bien era un adulto, también era quien más se quejaba y quien peor la pasó cuando el pico de temperatura llegó a su punto más álgido.

Entre compresas de agua helada y conseguir que un doctor particular se cerciorara de que no era algo más serio, Georgie consiguió sacar adelante a sus hijos, pero sobre todo a Gustav, quien volvió a saber de sí hasta el día veintiséis, aunque de eso se enteró con gran asombro de su parte.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —Le dijo a Georgie con incredulidad mientras ella le ayudaba a salir de la cama y pararse sobre sus dos débiles piernas.

—No, para nada. La fiebre de Frieda cedió el veintitrés, y ella y Klaus estuvieron del todo sanos el veinticuatro, pero no me atreví a dejarte solo, así que Franziska vino por los pequeños y cuidó de ellos hasta que tu crisis pasó. Al menos ayer tuvimos una celebración pequeña y por fin pudieron abrir sus regalos, pero no fue del todo divertido contigo aquí y todavía sudando lo último de la fiebre.

—Vaya… —Masculló Gustav, que se dejaba conducir al baño de su recámara sin poder todavía comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido—. Me resulta tan difícil de creerlo…

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que prefieras que te muestre el calendario y compruebes por ti mismo que ese espantoso resfriado te noqueó peor que un mazazo en la nuca. Al principio empezaste con los mismos síntomas que Frieda y Klaus, pero de pronto te dio fiebre mientras veíamos Frozen…

—Eso sí me suena…

Georgie entró con él al baño y lo sentó en la tapa del retrete. A su lado, apreció Gustav la bañera repleta con agua caliente que humeaba, y Georgie volvió a cerrar la puerta para impedir que el vapor se escapara.

—Te quedaste dormido apenas empezó la película, y después cuando quise despertarte tenías las mejillas rojas como manzanas y te quejabas de estar teniendo un bochorno de menopausia.

Gustav ahogó una risita. —Sueno como yo y una de mis malas bromas, pero no lo recuerdo.

—Mejor así. Vomitaste una vez, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Georgie, que parada frente a él le hizo levantar los brazos al cogerle la camiseta por el borde y sacársela sin tanta ceremonia. Al pasar por su cabeza, Gustav apreció el aroma a sudor, aunque dudaba que Georgie se la hubiera dejado puesta más allá de un día—. Por un segundo pensé que te habías enfermado de algo grave como meningitis… Pensé en llamar una ambulancia, pero no parecías tan enfermo… Sólo tenías fiebre y pedías dormir, así que te puse en la cama y me cercioré de que no subiera más allá de los 38.5ºC.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Gustav, a quien todo aquello le sonaba como una narración hecha de un tercero que para nada era él, pues si bien su última memoria era estar en la sala viendo el inicio de Frozen, el resto era una cinta en blanco hasta media hora atrás cuando había abierto los ojos y con un hilo de voz había pedido agua helada para su reseca garganta.

—Después vino el doctor, y continuó viniendo cada día porque me era imposible tenerlos a los tres hospitalizados. Además me dijo que era un resfriado común, un simple virus que estaba rondando por Magdeburg y que no eras el primer caso que atendía así y seguro que tampoco el último… Me dejó instrucciones precisas de qué hacer y cómo y después cobró una jodida factura que bien valía por el rescate de un rey, el rey de mi palacio al menos —gruñó Georgie lo último mientras le quitaba los calcetines y después le ayudaba a ponerse en pie para despojarlo de pantalones y ropa interior—. Por alguna razón te pusiste muy mal antes de mejorar, y en algún momento consideré llevarte al hospital y exigir que te atendieran porque no despertabas más que un par de minutos cada vez y te negabas a comer, apenas si querías beber agua y tenía que hacértela tragar poniéndote hielos en los labios y esperando a que no los escupieras…

A pesar de estar de rodillas frente a él desnudo, la escena no podría haber tenido menos erotismo con Georgie enjugándose los ojos para eliminar el repentino exceso de humedad.

—Georgie…

—Me asusté, ¿vale? Franziska debió haberse vuelto loca con mis llamadas a medianoche para pedirle consejo cuando la fiebre no te bajaba y además con tener que cuidar de tres críos así de improviso, pero lo importante es que ahora estás mejor…

—Lo estoy, en serio. Un poco hambriento, pero debe ser normal después de tantos días en cama y delirante…

—Te prepararé lo que quieras, en serio —prometió Georgie, que luego de ponerse en pie le sirvió de soporte para entrar a la tina, un pie a la vez.

Con piernas temblorosas igual que las de un ciervo recién nacido, Gustav entró a la tina y se sentó en el agua caliente hasta que pudo estirarse del todo y quedó cubierto hasta el pecho.

La cálida sensación que le recubrió el cuerpo le sirvió para percatarse de lo mucho que le dolían los músculos, pero también los huesos, y que eran resabios de los varios días que había pasado en cama ausente de mente y delirando por la fiebre.

Mientras Georgie le ponía champú en la cabeza y se encargaba de lavarlo en cada rincón de su anatomía con un estropajo, Gustav aprovechó para hacer un recuento de sus recuerdos, que eran pocos y difusos en su mente…

Realmente, todo empezaba y terminaba con aquella tarde en la que dejaron a Frieda elegir la película infantil que verían esa tarde como paso previo a la siesta, y para no variar escogió Frozen. Ya Klaus había pasado por esa fase y la había olvidado, y ahora era el turno de Frieda en convertir su cuenta de Netflix en una oda a Disney y sus películas de princesas. Recordaba haberse acomodado los cuatro en el sofá con una manta sobre las piernas porque estaban pasando por una onda invernal que ya había helado una gran porción de Rusia y venía cruzando las estepas para llegar a Alemania a más tardar esa misma noche, así como el tazón de maíz tostado sin sal que tanto le gustaba, y… También la pesadez que ya desde entonces había sido la advertencia de lo que estaba por venir.

De la película no había llegado ni a ver los primeros quince minutos, pues en un momento le había atacado la somnolencia y al siguiente un embotamiento que él atribuyó a tener congestionadas las fosas nasales al grado de tener que mantener a su lado la caja de pañuelos desechables si es que no quería estornudar y acabar con un gran moco pendiendo de su nariz hasta el mentón.

Ya los pequeños estaban enfermos, y luego él se les había unido con su propia serie de estornudos, pero nada había indicado que el curso de su enfermedad fuera diferente. Como adulto habría podido prever que no sería tan grave, pero se habría equivocado…

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran escenas sueltas en donde estaba en cama bajo los cobertores… A veces movía los dedos de los pies para cerciorarse de que seguían ahí y de que podía hacerlo… Recordaba el sabor de las cucharas de sopa de pollo con la que Georgie intentó alimentarlo en sus momentos de consciencia… La falta de lucidez cuando el simple hecho de responder preguntas sencillas como su nombre, edad, o su estado actual le resultaban imposibles… El tacto tierno de Georgie cada vez que le cambiaba de la frente las compresas calientes por otras más heladas, así como su expresión preocupada cada vez que aparecía en su campo de visión… Alguna vez un beso, y palabras susurradas de “Tienes que aliviarte” y “Te amo, no me puedes hacer viuda tan joven, ¿entiendes?”, que en su momento resultaron confusas, y en retrospectiva eran casi… graciosas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó Georgie, que ya había terminado con su cabello y le tallaba la espalda.

—¿Qué era todo eso de ser viuda? —Inquirió Gustav, pero la sonrisa se le murió en los labios cuando los movimientos de Georgie con el estropajo se ralentizaron hasta detenerse por completo un par de segundos después—. ¿Georgie?

—Estaba desesperada… Hacía más de doce horas de la última vez que habías despertado y estabas tan deshidratado, tenías los labios tan secos y agrietados por la fiebre… Entré en pánico, y pensé que si me escuchabas, si había esperanza de que oyeras mi voz, harías de tu parte por sanar y volver de dondequiera que estuvieras.

—No me marché —dijo Gustav, frunciendo el ceño—. Estaba ahí, sólo que… Dormía profundamente. Pero te recuerdo a mi lado…

—Dormí a tu lado…

—Lo sé… De vez en cuando percibía tu aroma…

—Lo admito, omití bañarme un par de vez, pero sólo porque no quería apartarme de tu lado por si acaso despertabas y estabas desorientado.

—No me refería a eso, pero fue mejor así. Tenía tan congestionada la nariz…

—Seh… —Reanudó Georgie los movimientos sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo uno de sus brazos armada con jabón y el estropajo, bajando por el codo hasta llegar a sus dedos—. Acabé utilizando aquel succionador de bebé que tenía guardado en un cajón para limpiarte los mocos, pero al menos funcionó.

—Gracias…

Georgie suspiró. —En la salud y la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? No iba a medias cuando dije ‘acepto’.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando sea mi turno.

—Oh, Gus…

Y en un silencio que nada tuvo de incómodo, continuó ella bañándolo.

 

A pesar del retraso y la confusión con las fechas, Gustav insistió en celebrar con su familia al menos un remedo de Navidad en vista de que se había perdido de la fecha por culpa de la fiebre, y ya que los pequeños no se lo reprocharían (al contrario, la perspectiva de dobles obsequios les haría saltar de alegría), Georgie accedió con la condición de tomárselo con calma y no extralimitarse.

En un inicio dedujo Gustav que era debido a su salud, pues luego del baño en tina que había durado casi una hora Georgie lo había envuelto en un albornoz y ayudado a vestirse con prendas cómodas pero acogedoras para evitar que cualquier frío le provocara un regreso a su enfermedad. No habría sido raro, excepto que mientras le ayudaba a secarse el cabello con ayuda de una toalla, ella misma estornudó una vez.

—¿También te has resfriado?

—¿Qué? No. Para nada. A diferencia de ustedes, pasé estos días sin malestares, salvo un leve moqueo que ya desapareció. No, fue reacción al polvo del ambiente, seguro.

—Vale… —Masculló Gustav no muy convencido con aquel razonamiento, pues a pesar de estar todavía un poco atontado por la enfermedad, no era tanto como para no estar alerta a las señales más obvias.

Porque una reunión familiar sin familia no sería tal si no estaban todos ellos completos, Georgie invitó también a Franziska, Frederick y Aleena para unírseles, y los tres llegaron a buena hora trayendo consigo ingredientes para preparar una cena.

Aunque habría estado a sus anchas en la cocina poniendo un buen trozo de filete a la plancha, Gustav tuvo que contentarse con estar sentado frente a la mesa y bebiendo de un té de hierbas anticongestionantes que le ayudaron con el ligerísimo dolor de pecho que le había quedado tras su enfermedad. El alegato principal para no dejarlo participar en la preparación de alimentos vino de parte de Franziska, quien categóricamente lo rechazó por todavía no estar libre del todo de la enfermedad y no querer para ella o su familia ningún resfriado agresivo de temporada.

—No te lo tomes a mal —le chanceó mientras terminaba de sazonar los filetes de pescado que meterían al horno en papel aluminio—, pero quiero llegar a Año Nuevo en una pieza y sin experimentar lo que tú en los últimos días.

—¿Tan malo fue? Porque no recuerdo nada.

—Terrible —confirmó su hermana—. Pasé a verte una vez por día y cada vez me vi tentada de llamar una ambulancia, pero Georgie supo manejar la crisis igual que una enfermera de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Fran no exagera —confirmó Frederick, que a su vez preparaba un arroz como acompañante a su comida—. En verdad se trató de un resfriado como ningún otro.

—Al menos fue una suerte que Frieda y Klaus tuvieran la versión más leve de la enfermedad, aunque cuando lo hablé con el pediatra me mencionó que este virus era más peligroso en adultos que en niños —dijo Georgie, que por su parte estaba lavando los trastes que se habían ocupado en la preparación—. Y menos mal que así fue, porque no me quiero imaginar la clase de crisis que habría sentido de tener a dos pacientes más a mi cargo en lugar de uno. Cuando se trata de niños pequeños, hasta la más leve fiebre es de temer… Es fácil que se salga de control y… —Georgie se pausó, con las manos enjabonadas en inmóviles bajo el chorro de la llave, se tomó unos segundos.

—¿Todo bien? —Se apresuró Franziska a socorrerla—. Debes de estar agotada luego de todos estos días. ¿Por qué no te recuestas y cuando esté la comida te llevamos un plato?

—No, estoy bien, en serio —aseveró Georgie, recuperando la sonrisa del rostro y continuando con su labor de lavar los trastes que le quedaban en el fregadero—. No ha sido nada en lo absoluto, sólo un poco de cansancio.

Pero era mentira. Gustav vio a través de su máscara y lo que encontró debajo no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Así era Georgie, capaz de dar más del 100% de sí misma y en el proceso agotarse sin ser ella misma consciente de que había llegado al borde de sus capacidades.

Porque el té caliente y un biscocho le habían dado la fuerza para ello, Gustav se le unió al lado del fregadero con una toalla de cocina para ir secando los platos, vasos y cubiertos, y juntos consiguieron dejar limpia el área en la mitad del tiempo mientras Franziska y Frederick se encargaban de cuidar a los niños en lo que la comida quedaba lista.

Aprovechando que estaban a solas, Gustav no hesitó en preguntarle a Georgie cómo se sentía.

—Feliz de que estés mejor.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes.

—Uhm… —Georgie cerró el grifo luego de haber lavado la tina y se secó las manos con un trapo—. Cansada, duh, y con un poco de dolor de espalda, pero eso debe ser por las horas que dormí en una silla.

—¿Picazón en la nariz? —¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Moqueo?

—No, nada de eso —denegó Georgie, pero al verla a los ojos detectó Gustav una bruma en su mirada de párpados pesados.

Por más que Georgie insistiera en estar bien, lo cierto era que no lo estaba, pero la paranoia de Gustav le impedía detectar si se trataba de simple cansancio o algo más serio.

Al final optó por mantenerse alerta, y el resto de la velada en que comieron como familia en torno a la mesa y pasaron un rato agradable incluso si ninguno de sus padres (sanguíneos o políticos) estaban presentes, transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos.

El cierre con broche de oro lo dieron para los pequeños al abrir algunos regalos comprados sin mucha antelación pero que venían del corazón, y así Klaus aumentó su colección de carritos metálicos, Frieda abrazó contra su pecho una muñeca de trapo, y Aleena recibió un set de cubos de madera.

Los adultos también intercambiaron regalos, y además de un perfume, un reloj nuevo, y una suscripción mensual por el resto del año a una caja de regalo especializada en especias exóticas que ni de broma encontraría en una tienda de conveniencia de Magdeburg, Gustav también encontró bajo el árbol un obsequio que venía de parte “de Klaus y Frieda para Vatti” y que estaba escrito con la inconfundible letra de Georgie.

—Oh, vamos. Ellos me ayudaron a escogerlo, y pronto entenderás por qué —dijo Georgie con una amplia sonrisa que revelaba travesura tras sus acciones.

Con dedos trémulos, Gustav rasgó el papel y encontró debajo que lo que él en un inicio pensó que era un nuevo set de pijama… No estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Excepto que…

—¡Gusti-Pooh! —Chilló Frieda de emoción al reconocer el color amarillo y rojo que dominaba aquella prenda hecha al tamaño de un adulto—. ¡Pooh! ¡Pooh! —Repitió con encanto, brincando cerca del regazo de Gustav y olvidando la muñeca que antes absorbiera su atención.

—¿’Pooh’ como en…? —Preguntó Frederick, que encontraba de lo más gracioso aquello.

—Winnie el oso —le codeó Franziska—. ¿Es que nunca lo viste mientras crecías?

—Mmm, ¿no? —Frederick requirió de buscar en internet una imagen para recordar el personaje en cuestión, pero una vez que lo hizo no pudo contener las carcajadas—. Oh por Diox…

—A Gus le gusta cantarle a los pequeños la canción del Gummibär, pero hace su propia versión como Gustibär y ahora ya no hay noche en que los lleve a la cama y no tenga que cantárselas al menos un par de veces antes de que accedan a dormirse —explicó Georgie—. Como entenderán, cuando vi que hacían pijamas de tamaño adulto y que además venían con un gorro con orejas… No me pude resistir.

—Debiste hacerlo —replicó Gustav con absoluta seriedad, pero las comisuras de sus labios pronto empezaron a temblar, y antes que después acabó uniéndose a los demás con risotadas por lo ridículo que era todo aquel asunto.

—Oh, tienes que probártelo —pidió Franziska—, y después tendré que enviarle una fotografía a papá y mamá para que te vean en toda tu gloria de Gusti-Pooh.

—No te atrevas, Fran, hablo en serio —dijo Gustav, pero por voto de mayoría subió a cambiarse, y cuando bajó no sólo llevaba puesto el pijama, sino también el gorro calado hasta los ojos.

Las risotadas no se hicieron de esperar, igual que las fotografías, pero lo más memorable fueron los chillidos de emoción de Frieda, que le extendió los brazos para que la cargara, y después le cubrió el rostro de besos sin dejar de repetir “Gustibär” con gran adoración de su parte.

Así que el saldo final de aquella velada lo incluyó a él cantando la canción modificada del Gummibär para que se ajustara a Gustibär e improvisando una coreografía para la cual Frieda batió palmas mejor que muchas fans con las cuales tenía el honor de haber conocido este año. Su demostración de ello fue hacer una ola, que por haber presenciado detrás de bastidores en un concierto, ambos de sus hijos recordaron y repitieron el movimiento con júbilo.

—Ha sido una Navidad más divertida que la verdadera Navidad, en serio —dijo Frederick con Aleena en brazos y dormida, mientras él y Franziska se despedían en la puerta para regresar a su hogar.

Tras desearles un buen regreso a casa, Gustav ayudó a Georgie a terminar de limpiar el desorden que su repentina celebración había desencadenado y que no era más que papel de regalo arrugado en el piso y un par de tazas de café, porque aquellos platos de la cena ya estaban lavados y en el escurridor.

—Es increíble ver lo grande que se ha puesto Aleena —comentó Gustav mientras recogía de aquí y allá objetos fuera de lugar y los devolvía a su sitio—. Franny dice que todavía no camina más de unos pasos sin caerse, pero que cree que lo hará antes del fin de año porque ya la ha visto ponerse de pie y quedarse quieta apoyada sobre una superficie.

—Mmm…

—Y es genial saber que Frederick consiguió un aumento de salario, ¿eh? Según lo que me contó, tiene intenciones de cambiar de automóvil, así que seguro que ese dinero extra le sirve para conseguirse un modelo acorde a sus gustos y no a sus necesidades.

—Sí, genial.

Observando su espalda ligeramente encorvada y hombros caídos, Gustav se acercó a Georgie por detrás y le plantó un beso en la nuca desnuda.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Algo, precisamente… Pero seguro que no es nada serio. Es sólo que me duelen un poco los huesos, pero debe ser por todos los días que…

—Entiendo.

Georgie se giró y le rodeó con los brazos alrededor de los hombros. —Pero no me estoy quejando, ¿ok? Lo haría de vuelta si recayeras. Tan sólo estoy cansada, pero no es nada que doce horas de sueño y un masaje no solucione, ¿eh?

Gustav redujo la distancia entre ambos y le plantó un beso en la boca. —Por mí encantado —dijo, pero no le pasó desapercibido el tacto reseco de sus labios, así que sin esperar a que ella hiciera la petición formal, Gustav le sirvió después un vaso con agua e hizo que lo bebiera a fondo.

—Es tan fácil deshidratarse en invierno —le recordó, y por mayor seguridad bebió Georgie a su vez un segundo vaso para cerciorarse de que estaba bien hidratada.

El resto de su noche consistió en bañar a los pequeños por turnos, acostarlos en sus camitas, y leerles un cuento hasta que se quedaron dormidos para luego encontrarse en el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio, y tomados de la mano entrar ahí.

Porque Gustav había estado sobre esas mismas sábanas por varios días seguidos, Georgie las cambió juntó con el edredón por otras más limpias, y Gustav se ofreció a bajarlas al cuarto de lavado y ponerlas en un ciclo de remojo para que estuvieran listas a la mañana siguiente.

De pasada se cercioró de que cada puerta y ventana de la casa estuvieran cerradas, así como de prodigarles caricias a sus mascotas y comprobar que tuvieran comida y bebida suficiente para la noche.

Mientras subía las escaleras brincando de dos en dos los peldaños, Gustav no dejó de admirarse de su rápida recuperación física, pues de haber permanecido en estado comatoso por los últimos días a haber despertado y sentirse sano como un caballo, ahora no le quedaban rastros de la enfermedad y se sentía hasta con ánimos de correr un maratón, o al menos de una dura sesión de ejercicio, aunque… Podía conformarse con hacer el amor aprovechando que todavía era temprano y los críos no les interrumpirían.

Justo eso pensaba cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio, y pero al abrir la puerta encontró a Georgie sentada a la orilla de la cama a medio hacer y con el rostro oculto entre ambas manos.

—¿Georgie? —Hizo notar él su presencia, y el tono de su voz se pudo catalogar como alarmado—. ¿Está todo bien o-…?

—No es nada —se apresuró ella a desmentir cualquier suposición de corte negativo al ponerse de vuelta en pie y sonreír como si lo de antes fuera una simple actuación—. Me he… mareado un poco, pero estoy bien. Creo que tenías razón y me hace falta beber agua.

—Te traeré otro vaso.

Una vez volvió de la cocina trayendo el agua, Gustav le indicó a Georgie que le dejara tender a él la cama mientras ella bebía, y juntos terminaron al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas actividades.

Un tanto preocupado, Gustav volvió a insistir acerca del estado actual de Georgie, pero la bajista desdeñó sus preguntas con “Es el cansancio de días pasados” y “Estaré mejor por la mañana”, y se metió a bañar.

Gustav la esperó recostado en la cama y con el televisor sintonizado en un viejo programa que solían pasar en los 90s cuando él era un niño, y cuando Georgie salió del baño iba vestida sólo con una toalla que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo.

—Hey… —Se posicionó ella entre él y el televisor—. Pensé que podríamos celebrar por nuestra cuenta…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Gustav con un repentino remolino de excitación dando vueltas en su vientre bajo—. ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto. Era lo que pensaba esta mañana mientras te pasaba la esponja y el jabón por el cuerpo… —Confesó Georgie, que de rodillas a los pies de la cama, soltó las esquinas de su toalla y apareció desnuda ante él con total familiaridad.

Gustav no hesitó en aceptarla en sus brazos cuando ella gateó hasta posicionarse encima de él, y por largos minutos lo único que hicieron fue besarse y acariciarse con devoción.

Al contacto de sus dedos, Gustav encontró la piel de Georgie ardiente, pero con falta de sangre en el cerebro asumió que se debía al agua caliente de la ducha, y se concentró mejor en despojarse una a una de sus prendas hasta que consiguieron estar piel con piel el uno con el otro.

Al roce de su cuerpo respondió Georgie con gemidos entrecortados y temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo.

—Hey…

—Se siente de maravilla —murmuró ella con ojos entrecerrados—. Me siento tan… ¡Ah!

No tardó Gustav en posicionarse entre sus muslos abiertos, y Georgie lo recibió con un arqueamiento de espalda e infinitos ‘te amo’ susurrados contra su mejilla y cuello.

Gustav a su vez se lo repitió, y juntos encontraron un ritmo lento y sensual que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que sus embestidas fueron duras y rápidas.

El sudor de su unión facilitó los movimientos, pero algo no era del todo correcto…

—¿Estás cerca? —Preguntó Gustav, y Georgie no respondió, sino que se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estoy segura… Creo que no.

Retirándose un poco, Gustav elevó una de las piernas de Georgie sobre su hombro para modificar el ángulo y favorecer el placer de la bajista, pero fue inútil. El orgasmo fue sólo para él, pero no la derrota.

—Espera… —Murmuró Gustav saliendo de su cuerpo y arrodillándose entre los muslos de Georgie lamió entre los pliegues de su sexo.

Georgie se retorció, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y temblando de pies a cabeza, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Gustav por complacerla, no consiguió que llegara al orgasmo. Ni su lengua, ni tres dedos, ni la experiencia estuvieron de su lado esa noche.

—No es para tanto —le dijo Georgie luego de que se hubieran rendido y Gustav hubiera traído una toalla húmeda para limpiarlos a ambos—. A veces sólo no ocurre y ya.

—Ya, pero eso nunca nos había pasado a nosotros… No desde aquellas veces poco después del parto cuando todavía todo era demasiado nuevo.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.

Gustav gruñó, pero no por ello fue menos cuidadoso mientras limpiaba primero a Georgie y después a él.

Sin molestarse en nada más que lanzar la toalla al piso y prometiéndose depositarla en la mañana en el canasto de la ropa sucia, Gustav los envolvió a ambos con el mullido edredón que todavía olía a limpio y a ese detergente de limón que tanto le gustaba, y con un brazo posesivo alrededor de la cintura de Georgie, no tardaron los dos en quedarse dormidos.

Lo peor, estaría todavía por venir.

 

Gustav estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños que apenas despertar se olvidan, en donde él y Georgie eran padres de dos niñas más, gemelas, ya mayores que Klaus y Frieda por años y que al parecer él por su cuenta había dado a luz sin importar que como hombre era imposible, pero que en esa realidad no tenía nada de extravagante, sino que era motivo de alegría porque como familia se querían y no había nada como un hijo indeseado.

Y así habría seguido Gustav hasta la mañana de no ser porque de pronto despertó bañado en sudor y deseando como nunca hacer a un lado las mantas y refrescarse.

Al abrir un ojo para tratar de enfocar el reloj de mesa que con grandes números rojos marcaba casi las cinco de la mañana (temprano, pero no tardarían los críos en estar de pie y pidiendo desayuno), Gustav resopló acalorado, consciente de estar bañado en sudor, y chorreando a mares en la nuca, pecho y axilas igual que si hubiera salido de una exhaustiva sesión de batería.

«Tal vez… Tal vez la fiebre volvió y…», pensó Gustav, buscando razones para justificar su incomodidad, pero a diferencia del día anterior cuando había despertado hecho una mierda con dolores por todos lados y sintiéndose como si un camión de carga le hubiera pasado por encima sin siquiera pisar los frenos, esta vez se sentía casi… bien.

Una rápida revisión le hizo corroborar que estaba respirando bien por su cuenta, sin congestiones, bloqueos, o mocos adheridos a las fosas nasales; tampoco estaba experimentando rigidez de huesos como antes, ni sus músculos se quejaron cuando estiró las piernas y movió los dedos de los pies, así que no se trataba de eso. Lo siguiente fue aclararse la garganta, pero de buena cuenta no había nada de especial en ello, salvo quizá un poco de sed que probablemente era por haber sudado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y se solucionaría apenas estirara el brazo para la botella que mantenía en su mesa de noche y bebiera un par de sorbos

En resumidas cuentas, estaba mejor de lo que había estado en días pasados, y sin embargo…

—Ugh —masculló en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, pues aunque había hecho a un lado las mantas, todavía no conseguía recuperar su temperatura normal.

En cambio Georgie, recostada a su lado y dándole la espalda, se hizo más un ovillo en su lado de la cama y empezó a titiritar de frío.

Un chispazo de entendimiento recorrió a Gustav, que sin molestarse en encender la luz, le tocó entre los omóplatos con la palma de la mano y la encontró ardiendo igual que un radiador luego de muchas horas de trabajo.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo entre dientes, y con presteza se giró hacia su lámpara de noche y la encendió.

La luz del foco, aunque tenue, le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y esbozar una mueca de dolor. En lo que a él respectaba, sus retinas habían estallado en una llamarada con ese simple rayo de luz. Pero no había tiempo para fijarse en esas tonterías, y en cambio se sentó al lado de Georgie y la hizo girar para examinarla a más detalle.

Todavía adormilada, ¿o acaso sería que estaba en delirios de fiebre?, Georgie ni siquiera se despertó, aunque frunció el ceño y gimoteó entre sueños.

—Georgie… —La llamó Gustav—. Hey, Georgie… Despierta… —Continuó Gustav hablándole, ajeno a la desnudez de su cuerpo que se reveló una vez empezó a hacer a un lado las mantas que la cubrían.

A simple vista, su piel lucía un alarmante tono sonrosado que sólo le había tocado presenciar en ella cuando iban a la playa y por casualidad el bloqueador solar no hacía su trabajo como era debido. Además, al roce tenía un tacto caliente, mucho más de lo usual, y aumentaba en temperatura conforme se acercaba a su torso.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Preguntó Gustav, apartándole de la frente unos mechones de cabello castaño que se le habían pegado por el sudor, y en su delirio, Georgie le propinó un manotazo.

—No me… toques… —Farfulló ella apenas moviendo los labios—. Tengo… frío… —Se quejó a continuación, e hizo el intento de rodar de vuelta sobre su flanco y cubrirse con las mantas, pero Gustav se lo impidió.

—No, tengo que enfriarte. Vamos… La fiebre tiene que bajar. No puedes quedarte así.

Georgie se hizo un ovillo, y aunque no consiguió tirar de las mantas para cubrirse con ellas, sí logró hacerse de una sábana y envolverse con ella.

—Diox…

Inseguro de qué hacer o cómo proceder, Gustav tanteó sobre su buró hasta dar con su móvil, y sin dobles pensamientos presionó el botón 3, que era el asignado para marcado rápido a aquella persona que lo sacaría de un atolladero sin importar qué.

—Uhhh… —¿Franny? —Pausa—. Necesito de tu ayuda.

 

Resultó que Georgie no había sido la única que cayera enferma la noche anterior, pues cuando Gustav llamó a Franziska ella ya estaba atendiendo a Frederick y por su cuenta estaba experimentando los mismos síntomas.

—Debe ser el mismo virus que tuviste tú —dijo Franziska—, así que puedes descartar el que vuelvas a enfermarte.

—¿Debería llevarla al médico? —Preguntó Gustav, que se imaginaba entrando por urgencias con Georgie a rastras y un diagnóstico terminal.

—No creo que tenga caso. Recién hemos vuelto Frederick y yo del hospital y sólo nos recomendaron beber muchos líquidos y mantener la fiebre a raya. Ni siquiera nos han dado medicamento porque es un virus, y no somos los únicos en Magdeburg que cayeron enfermos, así que…

—Oh, vaya.

Tras compartir unas frases más, Gustav dio por finalizada aquella conversación y se enfocó en Georgie, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba.

—Vale, lo primero es lo primero… —Masculló Gustav para sí, buscando entre sus cajones y armario ropa para el largo día que le esperaba, y pronto estuvo vestido y arrodillado al lado de la cama de Georgie.

Aunque sudaba por la fiebre que le sacudía, la bajista continuaba titiritando de frío, y se resistió débilmente mientras Gustav le tomó la temperatura por el oído, que bendita fuera la tecnología y el tener en casa uno de esos termómetros para bebés que en tres segundos ya tenían una lectura precisa.

Excepto que… Al encontrar que Georgie tenía 39.2ºC y que según Google era ya peligroso que se hubiera elevado hasta ese grado, Gustav tuvo que hacer una segunda toma con el termómetro tradicional, y ya que los dientes le castañeaban sin cesar, fue necesario descubrir un poco a Georgie para colocárselo bajo la axila y después luchar con ella para que no se lo quitara.

—Vamos, no te va a gustar la tercera opción… —Murmuró él, que prefería no tener que hacer una toma de muestra rectal, pero si a eso tenían que llegar…

Con todo, consiguió mantener el termómetro en su lugar hasta que el bip del aparato le indicó que era momento de retirarlo, y el resultado fue incluso menos halagüeño que antes.

—39.4ºC —leyó Gustav con angustia los números digitales que aparecieron en la pantallita, y el corazón se le hundió hasta el estómago.

—Klaus… —Murmuró Georgie—. Saca a Klaus del horno…

—Joder…

Por un segundo, Gustav se preguntó si días atrás, al haber estado los papeles invertidos entre él y Georgie, había dicho alguna frase similar. Pero no se detuvo más tiempo en ello porque tenía asuntos más urgentes qué atender, como bajarle la fiebre a Georgie y comprobar que los críos estuvieran bien.

Para lo primero fue Gustav al baño, y utilizando una toalla diferente a la que depositó del piso al cesto de ropa sucia, la empapó en agua del grifo y recorrió el cuerpo de Georgie con ella a pesar de los chillidos y manotazos que le dio.

—No me hagas daño… —Balbuceó Georgie, demasiado débil  para abrir los ojos, ya no se diga para resistirse.

—Es por tu bien, en serio —dijo Gustav, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón con cada gimoteo—. Tengo que bajarte esta fiebre a como dé lugar.

Aunque su acción sirvió apenas como paliativo temporal, bastó para que Gustav se ganara tiempo y acudiera a atender a Klaus y a Frieda, que ya esperaban despiertos en sus cunas, cada uno con necesidades diferentes, pues Klaus se había mojado el pijama y Frieda tenía para él un regalo maloliente en su pañal.

De no ser porque Franziska no estaba ahí para socorrerle y María estaba de vacaciones visitando familia en Polonia, con gusto habría dejado Gustav sus hijos a su encargo, pero estaba solo, sin padres, ni suegros, ni nadie que le pudiera echar la mano… Y aunque en un principio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le picaron de desesperación, al cabo de unos segundos de improviso pánico consiguió dominarse a sí mismo.

—Vale, tú puedes, Schäfer, tú puedes —se repitió en voz baja, dándose una bofetada en cada mejilla y poniéndose manos a la obra.

Porque no tenía tiempo para limpiar a los críos utilizando paciencia, cuidado y dos docenas de toallitas húmedas, Gustav optó por meterlos a la ducha, y aunque Frieda no recibió de buena gana el baño y lloró, el baterista hizo caso omiso de su llantina.

—Ok, ya están limpios. Lo siguiente será…

Pese a que no se consideraba uno de esos padres tradicionales de antaño que relegaban el cuidado de los hijos a su esposa mientras ellos salían a ganar el pan de cada día y de regreso se apoltronaban en el sofá con el periódico y un cigarrillo, Gustav tuvo que admitir que la repartición de tareas para encargarse de los críos recaía al menos en un 70% en Georgie, pues se las vio negras para encontrar entre los cajones de su ropa con las prendas adecuadas, así que acabó por vestir a Klaus y a Frieda con lo primero que encontró, que para él fue un mameluco que le quedaba corto en brazos y piernas, y para ella un pijama con zipper porque dudaba de tener la calma para hacer que quince botones a presión coincidieran entre sí.

Con ellos en brazos subió el dormitorio para comprobar el estado de Georgie, que de vuelta se había escondido bajo las mantas y se quejaba con cada respiración.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Repitió Gustav como un mantra, y de improviso le dio Klaus un golpe en la boca con su manita regordeta.

—Malo Gusti —le reprendió como hacía Georgie cuando en presencia de los críos éste dejaba salir alguna palabrota no apropiada para menores.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav, y tras dejar a los críos en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, volvió a humedecer la toalla con la que refrescara antes a Georgie y se dispuso a recorrer su cuerpo con ella, pero las quejas de Georgie hicieron llorar a los críos, y Gustav tuvo que ponerle un alto antes de tener que lidiar de vuelta con su llanto incontrolable.

Sufriendo porque no tenía claro cómo iba a atenderlos a los tres sin que de por medio hubiera contagios, así como atormentado por no saber quién era una mayor prioridad, Gustav deseó como nunca que fuera Georgie quien decidiera por él, que tomara las riendas y el control, y sin tantos ambages le ordenara cómo proceder y en qué orden.

Como nunca antes se sintió igual que un niño desvalido, indefenso contra las vicisitudes de la vida e inseguro de sus propias habilidades como esposo y padre, listo para él también romper en llanto, cuando Frieda lo sacó de su trance al jalarle el pantalón del pijama y mirarle con sus grandes ojos verdes idénticos a los de Georgie.

—¿Mamá, papá?

Bastó aquello para que Gustav respirara hondo, exhalara profundo, y volviera a tener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Ok, un paso a la vez —se dijo entre dientes, sacando a los críos de la habitación y bajando con ellos a la cocina, en donde atendió sus necesidades de alimento con un desayuno que consistió en dos pop tarts apenas entibiadas en la tostadora. Por descontado que era un platillo que Georgie le reñiría por estar cargado de azúcar y sin ningún valor nutricional, pero que a ojos de Gustav era la distracción perfecta para ganarse unos minutos a solas.

Plantando a los críos con sus pop tarts frente al televisor y en un programa que ambos disfrutaban, Gustav corrió escaleras arriba de vuelta a su dormitorio, donde no se fue por las ramas al entrar a su baño y abrir la llave de la regadera, y tras regular el agua caliente hasta conseguir que estuviera tibia, casi demasiado fría para la temporada invernal, volvió por Georgie, a quien cargó desnuda en brazos a pesar de sus débiles propuestas y entró con ella al chorro de la regadera.

En su delirio producto de la fiebre, Georgie luchó dándole puñetazos contra el pecho y pataleando para liberarse de él, pero Gustav no cejó en su empeño, y arrodillándose con ella todavía en brazos, Gustav la posicionó justo debajo del agua y la sostuvo ahí con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano iba regulando el agua hasta que pasó de tibia a fría.

El descenso de temperatura fue un suplicio para ambos, pero en especial para Georgie, que luchó con más denuedo que antes y le pegó con la cabeza en la barbilla al retorcerse en su remedo de abrazo.

—¡No, por favor, no! —Chilló estremeciéndose sin control, pero Gustav se mantuvo firme, pues aunque costara creerlo, para él era incluso más doloroso el tener que hacerle eso a Georgie que soportar el agua fría cayéndole en cascada.

Con lentitud contó para sí hasta diez, y luego hasta veinte, y en todo momento se mantuvo atento al tacto de la piel de Georgie contra la suya, que como arte de magia comenzó a perder el calor abrasador que la recubría y poco a poco recuperó su temperatura normal.

Cuando ya el castañeo de sus dientes amenazó con hacerle perder la dentadura y se le desensibilizó del todo la sensación de los dedos, Gustav cerró la llave del agua y se recargó en el muro más cercano, con Georgie entre sus piernas y todavía abrazada a él.

—Te odio —masculló ella, no del todo restablecida, aunque al menos no ardiendo por una fiebre que le podría cocer el cerebro en su cráneo—. Te, ah, odio tanto…

—Lo sé, lo siento —murmuró Gustav, que con todo apoyó el rostro en su cabello todavía chorreante y le besó ahí—. Pero te amo lo suficiente para querer lo mejor para ti…

A Gustav no le habría importado quedarse ahí unos minutos más, pero ambos estaban ateridos por el agua helada, y sería contraproducente si luego de aquel drástico remedio caían enfermos peor que antes, así que hizo de tripas corazón y con mucho cuidado los sacó a ambos del área de la regadera.

—Cuidado, no te vayas a resbalar —le indicó Gustav a Georgie mientras guiaba sus pasos y ella avanzaba tambaleante con claras intenciones de devolverse a la cama.

Pese a que él todavía iba vestido y dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso, Gustav primero se cercioró de que Georgie estuviera horizontal antes de despojarse de sus prendas, y con presteza cubrirse con una toalla mientras que con otra secaba a Georgie y después la vestía con una bata ligera de las que a veces utilizaba en verano cuando hacía calor.

La elección de vestuario no satisfizo a Georgie, que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y recelosos, no del todo fuera de su delirio febril, y que por último le lanzó un débil manotazo cuando Gustav intentó abotonarle la prenda alrededor del pecho.

—No me toques… —Dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras—. Estoy casada... A Gus no le gustaría eso.

—¿No? —Inquirió él, curioso de si lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más o sólo no lo reconocía como a él mismo.

—No —replicó Georgie con voz ronca—, y a mí tampoco.

—¿Pero sobre todo a Gustav?

—Gusti…

—Ok, Gusti está aquí, ¿vale?

—¿Gus?

—Soy Gus.

—Mmm… —Ladeando la cabeza sobre la almohada, Georgie no volvió a oponer resistencia cuando Gustav le terminó de vestir y la cubrió con una sábana nueva que sacó del armario de blancos.

Mientras Georgie descansaba, Gustav bajó para cerciorarse de que los críos estuvieran bien, y en efecto, seguían sentados frente al televisor y absortos en uno de esos programas infantiles que a él le daban dentera en los primeros cinco minutos, pero que para sus hijos eran el pan de cada día.

—Es bueno ver que no han incendiado la casa en mi ausencia —murmuró para sí, consciente de que no podía mantener ese ritmo de carreras de la planta alta de la casa a la baja por el resto del día, ni que podía dejar a Georgie o a sus hijos sin atención, por lo que Gustav no hesitó en pedir ayuda. Y urgente.

Con Franziska fuera de servicio, sus padres de vacaciones, los de Georgie en el mismo estado, y hasta sin María, Gustav optó por llamarle a Tyson y abogar con él por un enorme favor de cuya respuesta esperaba un ‘sí’.

Para su sorpresa, pues eran amigos pero nunca antes habían hecho algo similar, Tyson aceptó cuidar por unas horas a los pequeños.

—A Katrina le encantará tenerlos en casa. Últimamente su reloj biológico ha estado haciendo tic tac, así que con gusto nos encargaremos de ellos.

Bajo ese arreglo, Gustav les preparó dos pañaleras con ropa y enseres suficientes para al menos doce horas, y los entregó a sus nuevos guardianes en la puerta de su casa con el corazón encogido en el pecho cuando los vio marcharse, pero logró contener el puchero que pugnaba por aposentarse en sus labios y se convenció de que era lo mejor para todos.

Por sugerencia de Katrina era que no sólo cuidarían de los críos el resto del día, sino que también pasarían la noche con ellos y al día siguiente llamarían para cerciorarse de que Georgie estuviera mejor antes de decidir cómo procedían a partir de ahí.

Su generosidad para ayudarlo a salir del brete en el que se encontraba hizo a Gustav sentir conmovido, pero de nuevo, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos cuando al subir a su dormitorio para comprobar el estado de Georgie encontró que la fiebre volvía a subir aunque no había llegado a los niveles de antes. El termómetro marcó 38.5ºC, así que Gustav no se reprimió cuando de meter cubos de hielo en una bolsa ziploc y envolverla con una toalla para colocársela a Georgie en la frente se trató.

Aturdida por la enfermedad, Georgie intentó impedirle que le quitara las mantas, así como también luchó por quitarse la bolsa con hielo, pero fue en vano cuando Gustav se descalzó, y sentado a su lado en el espacio libre de la cama se dedicó con total devoción a velar por su salud.

—P-Papá… —Balbuceó Georgie en algún momento, y por el rabillo del ojo le corrió una única lágrima.

Si era un sueño triste o una pesadilla, Gustav no lo supo con certeza y tuvo que conformarse con limpiarle el rastro de humedad utilizando para ello su dedo índice.

El cuidar de Georgie se volvió más fácil conforme pasaron las horas, pues la fiebre fue remitiendo un grado a la vez hasta salir del umbral del peligro inmediato. Conforme su respiración se normalizó y las líneas de tensión en su rostro se suavizaron, Gustav se sintió capaz de dejar su lado un rato para prepararles a ambos algo de comer, y la elección lógica fue una sopa de pollo con abundantes verduras y arroz que no tardó en quedar lista y emitir un delicioso aroma.

Armado con una bandeja que contenía dos platos con esa sopa además de dos lonchas de pan tostado con mantequilla como acompañantes, Gustav subió al dormitorio para descubrir que Georgie tenía los ojos entrecerrados y le seguía con la mirada.

—Gusti… —Alcanzó a pronunciar con la voz ronca y baja—. Klaus… Frieda…

—Están con Katrina y Tyson. Hey, no te levantes —se apresuró a dejar la bandeja sobre el buró y socorrer a Georgie, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse—. Al parecer ha sido un virus más contagioso de lo que pensamos, porque Franny y Frederick también cayeron enfermos, así que…

—No, está bien… —Dijo Georgie, que pasó de preocupaciones mayores a otra más banales—. Tengo que ir al sanitario…

—Oh, yo te ayudo.

Con el apoyo de Gustav llegó Georgie al retrete e hizo pipí, y aunque por su cuenta pudo limpiarse y vestirse de vuelta, necesitó de Gustav para volver a la cama, en donde se dejó caer sin más ceremonia.

—La cabeza me está matando —dijo con voz gangosa—. No recuerdo haberme enfermado así jamás en la vida. Lo que más se le acerca es cuando…

—¿Cuándo? —Presionó Gustav, que había acercado a la orilla de la cama la silla que utilizaba Georgie cuando se maquillaba frente a su tocador y se colocó la bandeja en las piernas para alimentar a la bajista.

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo ella con una evasiva, desviando sus ojos cansados lejos de él—. Años atrás, cuando tú y yo…

Por un segundo no supo Gustav si atribuir el rubor de sus mejillas a una nueva oleada de fiebre o a lo que estaba por decir, pero no tardó en averiguarlo.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

—¿La primera vez de qué? —Inquirió Gustav medio segundo antes de que la sombra tímida de una sonrisa en labios de Georgie y el color rojo intenso no sólo de sus mejillas sino de cuello y orejas la delatara—. Oh… ¿Te refieres a nuestra primera vez?

—Duh —musitó Georgie—. ¿A qué si no?

Gustav sonrió a su vez y bajó el mentón. —Es… un poco vergonzoso.

—¿Por?

Gustav suspiró. —Por todo en realidad. Hace la mitad de nuestras vidas de eso y… Si cierro los ojos todavía puedo recordar cada segundo de esa noche.

—Pervertido.

—¿Uh?

—Piensas en mí de dieciséis, y eso es casi sucio.

—Yo tenía catorce.

—Realmente éramos un par de críos precoces.

—No tanto como los gemelos…

—Cierto…

Posicionándose con la espalda sobre una almohada, Georgie aceptó de Gustav el tazón con sopa y aspiró el vapor que todavía rompía la superficie.

—Huele bien.

—Gracias. —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior, y porque tenía ganas de hablar del tema, lo volvió a sacar a colación—. Me puse tan celoso aquel día.

—¿Mmm? —Georgie arqueó una ceja, con el brazo en alto y la cuchara en los labios.

—De Demian. Él llegó de visita a cuidarte y preparó justo esto —dijo, revolviendo el contenido de su plato con la cuchara—. Me había hecho ilusiones porque _hacerlo_ tenía que significar algo, y…

—Y lo hizo, Gus.

—Ya, pero…

Habían sido años confusos. En los que la posibilidad de estar juntos era un imposible, en donde reinaba la impotencia, y en un tiempo, que aunque dejado atrás en el pasado, todavía hería si se esforzaban a recordar con todos sus detalles.

—Es cierto —dijo Georgie en voz baja y para sí—. Demian me cocinó una sopa de pollo y verduras, y se comportó como un auténtico caballero mientras yo…

—Estabas enferma.

—Ya, y me lo había ganado por dormir contigo la noche anterior. Siempre tuve la impresión de que era el karma haciendo de las suyas por ser una jodida perra sin corazón. De algún modo, siempre pagué caros esos deslices, pero… no me arrepiento de nada.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó Gustav, llevándose después una gran cucharada a la boca y comiendo.

Tal como olía, la sopa estaba deliciosa, y eso trajo a Gustav un dato ahora sin importancia, de cómo en su momento era Demian quien estaba estudiando en una academia culinaria porque era su pasión dedicarse a eso, y ahora en tiempo presente era él quien sentía verdadera devoción por la cocina.

El resto de su comida transcurrió en relativo silencio, salvo por el ruido del metal al chocar con la cerámica y aquellos propios de la deglución. Al terminar sus alimentos, Gustav se encargó de apilar los platos sobre la bandeja y ayudar a Georgie para que volviera a recostarse.

—No quiero dormir —se quejó ella con una mueca—. Ya me siento mucho mejor que antes.

—Pero no del todo, y todavía tienes algunas décimas de fiebre —dijo Gustav, que cuando ya estaba por retirarse sintió la mano de Georgie cerrarse en torno a su muñeca.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo? A mi lado, quiero decir. Aquella vez que me enfermé moría de ganas porque hubieras sido tú el que me abrazó y me dijo que pronto estaría sana, y ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad no quiero desperdiciarla.

—Ok. Sólo lavaré esto y vuelvo en un santiamén.

A su vuelta, Gustav encontró que Georgie esperaba por él, pero que con el móvil en la mano fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Gustav antes de descalzarse y unírsele bajo las mantas—. Tienes la misma expresión que cuando limpias el refrigerador y encuentras algo particularmente asqueroso pegado en los compartimentos de más abajo.

—Es… ¿Sabías que Bill y Tom están pasando estas fechas separados?

—¡¿Qué?! —Incrédulo, Gustav miró por encima del hombro de Georgie la pantalla de su móvil, en donde la bajista estaba en su cuenta secundaria revisando en una cuenta de cotilleos la nueva teoría que estaba en boga y en donde afirmaban que luego de un paseo a Disneyland a mediados de mes, Tom había volado a Alemania dejando a Bill atrás—. Oh, deben ser sólo rumores.

—No lo parece… Y Bill estuvo con unos amigos en Las Vegas durante Navidad.

—¿Sigue ahí?

—No, está en México, pero…

Dándole un resumen breve de sus investigaciones, Georgie le reveló a Gustav la media docena de fotografías que había compartido Bill y en donde Tom estaba ausente, así como las indirectas que se podían leer en cada publicación de Shermine, así como las teorías de las fans que los seguían.

—Siguen siendo elucubraciones —descartó Gustav que aquello fuera posible, porque sólo no podía serlo y ya estaba.

Nadie, en todos los años que tenía de conocerlos, había logrado infiltrarse entre Tom y Bill y separarlos. Absolutamente nadie. Y no iba a ser Shermine Shahrivar la primera, aunque… Mientras repasaba con Georgie los datos y de paso le escribían un mensaje a Bill para cerciorarse de que en realidad estuvieran juntos en las playas de México disfrutando del clima cálido, unas piñas coladas, y el bien merecido descanso luego de un año ajetreado, Gustav tuvo un oscuro presentimiento de que quizá las fans no estaban erradas, y lo impensable había ocurrido…

«Y una mierda», pensó para sí, «que si su amor no es verdadero, ¿en qué posición nos colocan a mí y a Georgie?». Y bajo esa convicción fue que buscó tranquilizarse un poco.

Con todo, aunque no tenían información fidedigna y oficial, Gustav consiguió fingir normalidad mientras él y Georgie se arrebujaban bajo las mantas y dormían un par de horas.

Y en ese consistió su día: Dormir, descansar, revisarse la temperatura, comer un poco, y volver a dormir…

Los críos pasaron la noche con Tyson y Katrina, y a la mañana siguiente que fueron por ellos, ya más restablecidos de salud y sin rastros de fiebre, el reencuentro les fue de lo más placentero.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos, en verdad —dijo Georgie, y tanto Katrina como Tyson les aseguraron que había sido un gusto, que no habían tenido problemas de ninguna clase, y que la oferta de cuidarlos seguía en pie para ocasiones futuras.

De regreso a casa, luego de una corta parada en una panadería para comprar algunas piezas pequeñas que más tarde constituirían un tentempié con queso, fue que Georgie recibió la contestación de Bill, y al instante la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció.

—Tom en verdad está con Shermine… —Dijo en voz alta, y sus palabras sobresaltaron a Gustav, quien perdió la concentración y cayó en bache que los sacudió.

—Mierda, lo siento, ¿qué?

Georgie omitió amonestarle por su palabrota y en su lugar pasó directo a las explicaciones. —Dice que Tom vino a Alemania desde hace más de una semana, y que pasó esas fechas con ella en Berlín. Que además… —Georgie bajó el texto con el dedo índice y leyó para sí antes de compartirlo—. Uh, y que juntos irán a Gstaad a celebrar año nuevo. Que habrá paparazzis para retratar a la feliz pareja y que…

—No lo puedo creer —gruñó Gustav, apretando el volante con ambas manos—. Par de idiotas.

—Bill pide que no nos preocupemos —dijo Georgie con la voz empequeñecida—, que todo está bien entre ellos y que es parte de su plan. Usa la palabra ‘sacrificio’ varias veces, y… Gus… —Se giró hacia él con el miedo patente en sus ojos vidriosos—. Estoy asustada…

—Lo sé —respondió él, soltando con una mano el volante y buscando la suya, que se le unió a mitad del camino por encima del tablero—. Pero tendremos que confiar en ellos.

—Esta mujer es… horrible. No puedo pensar en otra palabra que la defina mejor. Es… —Incapaz de articular una palabra más y que no corriera el riesgo de convertirse en una blasfemia, Georgie apretó el móvil con su mano libre y se retrajo en sí misma, cerrándose a un mutismo que convirtió el resto del trayecto a casa en una memoria dolorosa para ambos.

Una vez en casa, y mientras él cuidaba de los críos en la planta baja y Georgie subía a desempacar sus pañaleras, Gustav aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje no a Bill, sino a Tom, pidiendo una explicación plausible de todo aquello. A diferencia de su gemelo antes, Tom no se demoró en contestar más que unos minutos, e igual que éste se mostró sereno y reafirmó que sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo.

“No te preocupes por mí o Bill, tenemos bien claro qué vamos a conseguir con esto. Y la larga será a nuestro beneficio, tienen que confiar en nosotros, y saber distinguir lo real y genuino de lo que no lo es. Pero gracias por pensar en nosotros”, leyó Gustav la categórica respuesta del mayor de los gemelos, que no aclaraba más de lo que ya sabían, pero al menos buscaba aplacar los nervios.

«Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos saben bien lo que están haciendo y están dispuestos a sacrificar un poco de sí en tiempo presente para obtener algo mayor a la larga», pensó Gustav, que anclado en el hoy tenía dificultades para vislumbrar el futuro y sólo se sentía dolido y confundido.

Era casi… gracioso. Pues aquella relación incestuosa que en un inicio le había hecho salir huyendo y disgustarse con Georgie por estar ella enterada antes que él de ese secreto y todavía actuar con naturalidad al respecto, era ahora la misma de siempre, pero bajo su conocimiento era un vínculo de muchos matices, muchos de ellos que él y Georgie sólo podían alcanzar a emular, pues ahí donde se hablaban de ‘casi como hermanos dentro de la banda’, el elemento clave era ese _casi_.

Que tratándose de Bill y Tom no era un _casi_ , sino su ausencia total, pues eran hermanos, _gemelos_ para más inri, y en esa categoría no había comparación entre él y Georgie con los gemelos.

Sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro enterrado en sus palmas, Gustav lanzó al aire una pequeña oración por ellos, que seguido tenían que hacer ofrendas mayores al destino para conseguir sobrellevar su relación ilícita, y no dudaba que aquella larga separación en plenas fechas navideñas era parte de ese plan. Por ellos, pero sobre todo por el dolor que se estaban causando y que seguro soportarían porque el premio a conseguir era todavía mayor, Gustav recitó una corta petición:

—Que al final, todo salga bien, y si no, que no sea el final… —Pausa—. Y supongo que… ¿Amén?

—¿Supones o es amén? —Le sacó Georgie de su mutismo, que había bajado las escaleras descalza y sin que él se percatara había vuelto a la sala.

—Es amén —respondió Gustav—. Era para ellos.

—Ok —asintió Georgie una vez antes de rodear el sofá y sentarse a su lado. —Van a estar bien, ¿correcto?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí o es una afirmación?

Georgie suspiró cansada. —Un poco de las dos. Quiero creer que estarán bien, pero cuando salga al público… Uh, las fans van a odiar esto peor que en otras apariciones de Shitmine.

Gustav rió entre dientes por lo ridículo del apodo. —¿Shitmine?

—Así la llaman en Instagram. También Whoremin, y toda clase de linduras, pero mi favorito es Shitmine.

—Ya veo, creo que después de hoy también será el mío.

—Y en unos días, el de muchas fans…

Compartiendo una misma exhalación, Georgie se pegó a Gustav y Gustav le hizo espacio en su regazo, de tal manera en que no tardaron en dejar actuar a la gravedad y se recostaron entrelazados en el sofá entre sí mientras los críos jugaban sin molestarlos.

—Te amo —dijo Gustav de pronto, que como nunca sintió la imperiosa necesidad de verbalizarlo.

—También te amo, pero-…

—¿Por qué de pronto te lo digo? Pues… —Gustav estrechó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Georgie, convencido de que jamás la dejaría ir; ni hoy ni nunca—. Porque quiero, pero sobre todo porque puedo. No todos en el mundo tienen esa oportunidad… Bill y Tom siempre me lo recuerdan de las peores maneras, y sonará espantoso decirlo, pero… A la vez que me siento fatal por ellos… Yo… Puedo recordar lo que significas para mí y no dar por hecho nada. Nos ha tocado recorrer un largo camino hasta tener la familia que somos hoy en día, y no cambiaría ningún traspiés ni bache contra el que nos hemos enfrentado porque el resultado no sería el mismo y… Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… Lo conseguimos. Y no hablo de llegar al final de nuestra ruta porque espero que para eso falten al menos cincuenta años más, pero… Iremos juntos de la mano. Nuestro resto de trayecto será así, y no podría estar más agradecido.

—Bobo —le sonrió Georgie antes de impulsarse para alcanzar su boca y besarlo en los labios—. Fuimos líneas convergentes y luego paralelas. Lo supo desde la primera vez que te vi… No con esas palabras, por supuesto. No pensaba en casarnos y tener hijos y mascotas, pero sí recuerdo haber pensado que eras…

—¿Sí?

—Lindo. Y no te fijes en el adjetivo, era una cría tonta que estaba experimentando su primer _crush_ y se sentía flotar en el aire cada vez que lo veía salir del aula de baterías.

—Nunca me aburre escuchar esa historia… —Sonrió Gustav, que de pronto se sintió más ligero que antes.

—Vale… —Fingió Georgie molestarse y lo complementó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos a pulir un poco tu ego…

Y en sí, el comienzo de esa historia constituyó una vez más una declaración de amor mutuo.

 

Más repuestos del duro resfriado que los había noqueado en cama, Gustav y Georgie celebraron apenas dos días después su segundo aniversario de bodas, que según la información que había por internet eran las bodas de algodón (el año anterior, cuando fueron las de papel se habían regalado libros para salir del apuro porque estaban hasta el cuello con los preparativos del disco), y ya que no querían hacer de aquel un momento solemne se mandaron imprimir dos camisetas a juego con su nombre escrito al frente y un enorme dos en la parte trasera. Para él en rojo y para ella en verde.

La elaboración de las playeras no les demandó más de media hora en el quisco donde las imprimieron, y mientras esperaban se pasaron por una cafetería cercana en donde en compañía de los críos disfrutaron de un ligero bocadillo que consistió en biscochos y chocolate caliente.

Juntos hacían una estampa de lo más ordinaria para cualquiera que pasara al lado de su mesa localizada al lado del enorme ventanal de la entrada, y disfrutando del anonimato que su vida en Magdeburg como padres les otorgaba, Gustav y Georgie compartieron un beso salpicado con migas de pan y sabor a endulzante de coco que le habían agregado a sus bebidas.

Habría otros tours, otros discos, volverían a subir a los escenarios y a actuar bajo los reflectores, la adrenalina los llevaría hasta lugares insospechados, se sentirían en la cima del mundo y las emociones los abrumarían, pero nada de todo eso se compararía a la quietud que por un segundo los envolvió al mirarse a los ojos por encima de sus bebidas y confirmarse mutuamente que lo habían conseguido.

Juntos, porque cualquier otra opción era inadmisible, Gustav y Georgie tuvieron un punto de conexión absoluto, en donde los filamentos que los unían no como personas corpóreas de carne y hueso, sino como entes en un plano elevado, en verdaderas almas gemelas como sólo habían sabido de su existencia gracias a los Kaulitz, fueron visibles a simple vista, y la suposición de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro pasó de ser una mera teorización a una ley de la naturaleza.

Más que un simple hilo rojo anudado al meñique, eran materia y energía, _vida_ que se pertenecía mutuamente, y que se reconoció como tal por una breve fracción de segundo antes de que el tiempo y el espacio volvieran a su flujo habitual y sólo quedaran ellos dos atrás, conscientes de haber experimentado un momento irrepetible en la vida.

Era y a la vez no, la confirmación que tanto habían anhelado encontrar, pero de la cual habían podido prescindir. Que a fin de cuentas… Su destino ya había estado sellado para conducirlos a ese preciso instante.

Y en el ahí y el ahora, así lo asimilaron. Juntos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
